Road to Dark
by Darkitsune9
Summary: Como sucedió eso era lo que se preguntaba Hinata Hyuga al mirar a su alrededor que estaba devastado por la batalla de la 4 guerra ninja habían entrenado para enfrentarse a cualquier peligro pero nunca para lo que tenía que enfrentar a el no estaba preparada para luchar contra Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.
1. Prologo

Road to Dark (Un camino oscuro) 

Prologo 

Como sucedió eso era lo que se preguntaba Hinata Hyuga al mirar a su alrededor que estaba devastado por la batalla, de la 4 guerra ninja y en sus ojos reflejaba una enorme tristeza por lo que tenía que hacer. Observo a sus compañeros de equipo Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno que juntos formaban el equipo 7, juntos habían entrenado para enfrentarse a cualquier peligro pero nunca para lo que tenía que enfrentar.

Hinata miraba a su alrededor a todos lo ninja de las 5 naciones elementales, aunque muchos antes murieron en la guerra, fueron revividos por (rinne-endo-tensei) y no solo ellos, sino todos los ninjas que murieron en las guerras pasadas fueron revividos por él, también entre ellos estaban los clanes extintos y los cuales se encontraban los 7 clanes legendarios. Los cuales era el clan Senju, el clan Uchiha, el clan Uzumaki, el clan Hyuga, el clan Kaguya, el clan Outsuki y el clan Namikaze, por otro lado estaban muchos ninjas legendarios que habían sido revividos, pero a pesar de todo no fue suficiente para poder ganar la guerra ni si quiera la intromisión de todos los Kages de las 5 naciones elementales, ni también la intromisión de Hashirama Senju, Madara Uchiha, Mito Uzumaki y Hitomi Hyuga quienes fueron las reencarnaciones de los nietos de la diosa "Kaguya" , no pudieron hacer mucho e incluso con la ayuda de los Akatsukis de su lado no podían ganarle. Entonces Hinata regreso la mirada de nuevo a sus compañeros de equipo. Sakura al parecer era una pariente lejana a los Senjus y además tenía el sello ying de su maestra Tsunade Senju que aprendio de ella, luego volteo su mirada a Sasuke quien tenía su mangekyou sharinga eternal en su ojo izquierdo y el rinnenga el su ojo derecho y por ultimo ella ahora poseía el tenseiga recién despertado. Además de que ella y Sakura era la reencarnación de las hijas de Hamura Outsuki y Sasuke la reencarnación del hijo mayor de Hagoromo Outsuki, pero aun así no podían vencerlo.

Hinata miro al frente y vio al enemigo que nunca pensó en enfrentar, ella no quería luchar contra él, contra Naruto, contra Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, lo miro y observo que su cabello ya no era rubio como el sol ahora eran negros como la oscuridad y sus ojos azules ya no estaban habían sido sustituidos por un mangekyou sharinga eternal maldito y un tenseiga y en su frente un tercer ojo el rinnenga pero este era idéntico a ojo de Jubi (el diez colas) ya que él, no solo tenía los 3 dojutsu y no solo eso, el poseía los chakra de los Senjus, los Outsukis, de los Namikazes, las cadenas de los Uzumakis, el Shikotsumyaku de los kaguyas sino que tambien tenía a los 9 bijus en su interior y ahora tenía el control del Jubi sellado dentro de él. Asi el había alcanzado un poder superior al sabio de los 6 caminos y su madre Kaguya Outsuki y sobre todo él era la reencarnación del hijo menor de Hagoromo Outsuki. Aun así debían luchar los 3 contra su ex compañero de equipo ya que el escogió su camino ninja un camino oscuro.


	2. el comienzo del todo

El Comienzo de todo

Hinata observaba a Naruto, su mirada era distinta además que desprendía un aura fría y oscura.

Naruto miraba a Hinata, a sus compañeros de equipo, luego levanto la mirada y observo a lo lejos a sus amigos de promoción, a su sensei y los demás senseis de los demás equipos, a los kages anteriores y actuales de las 5 naciones elementales.

Y a su lado, observo a sus padres Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki que al observarlos, mejor se doy cuenta que estaba con un aura de depresión y mirando más al fondo vio la gran batalla que se llevaba entre los clones que había creado a base de clonación de su ADN y la unión de material genético de los demás clanes y los otros clanes que habían sido resucitados por él, incluyendo a todos los shinobis muertos por las guerras ninjas, antes de la actual 4 guerra ninja, pero aun así no podían con los clones, eran demasiados para ellos. No tenía opción el destruiría el mundo y lo volvería a crear para poder gobernarlo, porque ese era su camino, su camino oscuro aún recuerda el día que empezó hace unos 11 años atrás cuando solo tenía 5 años.

Capítulo 1

11 años antes...

Era de noche en la aldea oculta entre lashoja o más conocida como (Konoha), en las calles se celebraba el quinto aniversario del sacrificio del Cuarto Hokage para matar al Kyubi, aunque era como una celebración para toda la aldea, habian quienes llevan su luto por dentro, por la pérdida de su líder y también por lo ninjas que dieron su vida para salvar la aldea aquella noche.

Pero para un niño de tan solo 5 años era el peor día de su vida, el corría por las calles huyendo de una turba enfurecida que lo perseguía para lincharlo, cualquiera podría pensar que esta turba esta demente por linchar a un niño pequeño, pero la turba lo culpaba por la muerte de su familiares en aquel fatídico noche.

El niño de cabellos rubios y ojos azules y con 3 franjas en cada mejilla corría del miedo de lo que le harían los pobladores si lo agarraban, corrió como pudo hasta llegar a unos callejones, niño rubio solo tenía que llegar a su departamento y encerrarse con seguro para poder estar a salvo, pero lamentablemente un anbu lo agarro de su ropa y lo jalo a unos de los callejones y la turba lo alcanzo.

\- Por favor no me hagan daño- Decía con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- No mocoso. Grito uno de los aldeanos.- Tu no deberías seguir viviendo- Le grito otro aldeano mientras le dio un golpe al estómago.

\- Por tu culpa la aldea quedo devastada y muchos de nuestras familiares murieron- Le menciono otro delos aldeanos y mientras le da una patada en el rostro al pobre niño.

Mientras al niño rubio le daban una paliza, el anbu que lo había atrapado solo lo miraba como golpeaban.

Al cabo de un rato los aldeanos se cansaron de golpear al niño y se marcharon a sus casas. El niño estaban en un charco de su propia sangre el niño solo abrió sus ojos y vio el anbu que lo miraba junto a otros anbus y jounins.

\- Bueno demonio ahora nos toca a nosotros nuestro regalo para ti- Le decía el anbu cuando le lanzo un kunai que le rozo el rostro al niño.

\- Monstruos por tu culpa perdí a mi familia esa noche, ahora pagaras por sus muertes- Mientras le clava un kunai en su brazo.

Así fue como el niño rubio recibió otra golpiza de partes de la población shinobi.

En niño rubio ya agonizaba el ya no quería seguir viviendo todos lo odiaban, lo golpeaban, además de ser solo un huérfano ya no tenía sentido seguir viviendo y cerro sus ojos deseando morir de una vez pero en vez de eso el niño al abrir los ojos vio que estaba en un especie de cuarto con agua y empezó a sentir como un fuerza que lo lleva a un camino hasta llegar, a otro cuarto grande donde vio una gran reja el niño pensó en alejarse de ahí pero una voz lo llamo.

\- Ven chico acércate- dijo la voz con un tono terrorífico. El rubio se acercó a las rejas.

\- Dime niño cómo te llamas- Le pregunto la voz.

\- Me llamo Naruto ¿quién eres tú?- Pregunto el niño asustado.

\- Yo mocoso soy el kyubi no yoko (el zorro de las nueve colas)- El niño sorprendido que el zorro estuviera vivo. Y le dijo.

\- Cómo es posible que esté vivo si el Yondaime Hokage te había matado- Menciono Naruto.

\- Tonto humano a mi nadie puede matarme el me encerró en ti- Al escuchar eso el niño se quedó frio cómo es posible que su héroe el Cuarto Hokage, le había encerrarado al temible zorro dentro él.

\- ¿Porque me te encerró el Yondaime en mí?- Pregunto Naruto con curiosidad.

Kyubi vio su oportunidad de vengarse de la humanidad por lo que le hicieron a él y sus hermanos y no respetar la voluntad del sabio de los 6 caminos.

\- Simple humano el Yondaime quien fue tu padre decidió sacrificarte para salvar a su querida aldeam, el prefirió más la aldea que su propio hijo, así te demuestra que no te amo- Dijo el kyubi.

Naruto solo se quedó hay bajando la mirada, impactado por la noticia dicho por el zorro. Su héroe, que no solo fue quien lo condeno a este sufrimiento, sino que fue su propio padre, quien lo condeno a este sufrimiento y fue en ese momento donde su corazón se rompió y un sentimiento empezó a llenar dentro de su ser, el odio y el rencor contra su padre contra el Yondaime empezó a crecer en él.

El kyubi vio como el niño, empezaba llenarse de odio en su ser y él sonreía, ahora solo era ofrecerle que le ayude con su plan.

\- Bueno niño sabes me caes bien al igual que tú a mí también me odian y te digo con si me ayudas en un plan que tengo, podremos cambiar al mundo y tu podrás gobernar pero para eso debemos acabar con las 5 aldeas elementales, para poder cumplir esta meta dime chico que dices aceptas- Le dijo el Kyubi a Naruto.

¿Qué hará Naruto? ¿Aceptara? o ¿rechazara la oferta del kyubi?


	3. este es mi camino y contando una histori

Capítulo 2

Este es mi camino y contando una historia

Naruto se quedó pensativo por lo dicho por el Kyubi, pero tenía razón nadie lo quería y peor si supieran que lleva en su ser al kyubi no yoko (Zorro de las 9 colas) lo odiarían. Así que decidió ayudar al Kyubi en su plan.

-Ok te ayudare con tu plan, pero con la promesa que reinare el mundo ninja- Dijo Naruto mientras miraba al zorro.

\- Jajajaja me cae bien mocoso bien, ahora te contare una historia que es importante que sepas esto para empezar con el plan y también para obtener el poder suficiente para cambiar al mundo, es una historia muy antigua que empieza mucho antes que existiera el ninjutsu- menciono el Kyubi

\- Que para que necesito saber eso zorro- dijo Naruto un poco molesto de tener que escuchar algo innecesario.

\- Simple mocoso es necesario porque de aquí tendremos que buscar muchas cosas para el plan y deja continuar- le dijo el kyubi a Naruto.  
Naruto dejo continuar al kyubi  
-Bueno mocoso esto que te voy a contar empieza antes que existieran los shinobis e incluso mucho antes que existieran el ninjutsu- dijo el kyubi.

Esto empieza hace miles de años atrás cuando el mundo era solo caos y guerra donde los humanos luchaban días tras días, donde moría muchas personas los kamis (Dioses) al ver que si la humanidad seguía así pronto llegarían a su extinción, entonces ellos decidieron plantar un árbol en planeta este árbol fue conocido como el "Dios Árbol" el cual se encargaría en absorber todo el odio y el rencor de la gente así purificando sus corazones liberando de la maldad.

Entonces lo humanos dejaron de hacer guerra todo era paz y tranquilidad y agradecieron a los Kamis por haberlos ayudado, los Kamis entonces bajaron de los cielos y pidieron a los humanos cuidar el árbol y sobre todo que no coman el fruto del Dios Árbol que brotaban cada ciento de años y que si cae en malas manos seria el fin del mundo los humanos acataron las ordenados por los Kamis. Pero los Kamis sabían que el mal regresaría y al parecer no se equivocaron por que unos siglos más adelante empezaron los conflictos y disputas entre los humanos ya para entonces el árbol había crecido tanto que se veía como una montaña enorme, pero ellos a pesar de todos los humanos cumplieron con lo dicho de los Kamis sobre el Dios Árbol. No se acercaban al Dios Árbol y no solo eso evitaban que alguien con malos fines tratara de roban el fruto del árbol. Pero un día un gran grupo de visitantes vinieron desde la luna al mundo ellos se caracterizaban por tener el pelo blanco y sus ojos sin pupilas que eran blancos pero dotados con un gran poder.

Naruto quedaba asombrado por lo que le contaba el Kyubi, aunque tenía muchas dudas y curiosidad prefirió esperar hasta el final del relato para preguntar y conciliar sus dudas.

\- Mocoso se ve que tienes mucha curiosidad por saber quiénes eran eso visitantes, pero ten paciencia- Dijo el Kyubi a Naruto.

Eso gran grupo era en realidad un clan extraterrestre llamado Otsutsuki, los humanos empezaron a verlos como deidades a los llegados además que poseían un gran poder en especial en sus ojos que era nada más ni nada menos que el **Byakugan** (ojo blanco).

Paso el tiempo desde su llegada de ese clan cuando el Árbol Sagrado empezó a brotar su fruto, el cual los humanos no querían que callera en malas manos, pero la princesa de él clan la cual se llamaba Kaguya al escuchar sobre el Dios Árbol fue hasta él y llegando hasta su fruto y lo comió el fruto y así adquiriendo un gran poder y también obtuvo un tercer ojo en la frente que tenía 3 escleróticas con 9 tomoe además de ser de un color rojo, el cual lo llamo **Rinne Sharingan** (Ojo Copiador Giratorio de Samsara) con el poder a su disposición decidió terminar con las guerras que asolaban al mundo. Las personas al verla la consideraron una diosa, la diosa conejo. Entonces Kaguya empezó a gobernar al mundo y así pasaron los años hasta que la diosa Kaguya dio a luz a sus hijos que fueron dos gemelos varones. Ella quedo embarazada al comer el fruto del árbol. Los niños se llamaron Hamura Otsutsuki y Hagoromo Otsutsuki.

Los niños al nacer obtuvieron los poderes del fruto, ellos fueron los primeros en obtener Chakra además, el mayor heredo los ojos de su madre el Byakugan mientras el menor heredo unos ojos más especiales que su hermano era parecido al ojo que poseía su madre en la frente era de 3 escleróticas en cada ojo y de ser de un color morado y tener muchas habilidades adicionales como era el poder de controlar la gravedad, invocar animales que le obedezcan, crear armas que el imaginaba, el poder de absorber cualquier ataque de Chakra, la capacidad de extraer el alma de su adversario y el poder de interrogar a sus oponentes y también el poder de revivir a los muertos.

Pasaron los años y los niños fueron creciendo y su madre gobernaba el mundo con su voluntad, pero los niños empezaron a ver que su madre empezaba a corromperse por el poder que tenía y empezaba a gobernar con puño de hierro a los humanos y así fue como Hagoromo y su hermano mayor Hamura decidieron dar el Chakra a los humanos para poder así luchar con su ayuda contra su madre Kaguya que ya los humanos empezaron a llamarla "La mujer demonio" por la cruel que era. Kaguya al ver que sus hijos lo traicionaron fue hacia el Árbol Sagrado y se unión con el así convirtiéndose en el Jubi (el diez colas). Fue cuando Hagoromo y Hamura con su poder fueron a detener a su madre que empezaba a destruir todo a su paso fue una lucha que duro días, al final pudieron derrotarla al sellar el Chakra del Jubi dentro de Hagoromo quedando solo el cascaron de la bestia y usando su justu especial de Hagoromo llamado **Chibaku Tensei** (Devastación Planetaria) y hay encerraron al Jubi.

Hagoromo fue alabado por los humanos por haber derrotado a su madre, y así Hagoromo creo una religión llamado Ninshū con el cual el planeaba llevar la paz al mundo y junto a su hermano viajaron alrededor del mundo así trascurrió unos años y la gente empezó a llamar a Hagoromo con el nombre del Sabio de los 6 caminos.

El sabio después de su viaje y llevar la palabra del Ninshū a todo el mundo decidió que era hora de tener una familia al igual que su hermano que también pensaba en lo mismo, ambos se casaron. Su hermano Hamura al ser el mayor tenía que casarse con una joven de la familia Otsutsuki ya que su madre era la heredera de la familia y el al ser el mayor tenía que llevar las riendas de la familia, mientras su hermano Hagoromo se casó con una joven mujer que lo amaba.

Hacia ambos tuvieron sus hijos, Hamura tuvo dos hijas, a los cuales llamo a la mayor Mitsuki (luz de luna) y la menor Hikari (Luz). La mayor heredo sus ojos y su Chakra y la menor heredo su Chakra pero no sus ojos, mientras tanto Hagoromo tuvo también dos hijos a los cuales llamo al mayor Indra y el menor Ashura. El mayor heredo un poder en sus ojos parecidos al que le poseía pero sus ojos se tornaba rojos y tenía 3 tomoes en cada ojo recordándole un poco a lo que poseía su madre Kaguya el cual lo llamo Sharingan (Ojo Copiador Giratorio) y su hijo menor no tuvo ningún poder en sus ojos solo heredo su Chakra.

Paso los años su hijo mayor del Sabio demostró ser muy talentoso en el manejo del Chakra pero en cambio su hermano Ashura a pesar de tener Chakra no podía usarlo, así el Sabio vio que su sucesor seria su hijo Indra al ser más talentoso pero conforme pasaba el tiempo vio cómo su hijo Indra empezó a volverse orgulloso y déspota y siempre se creía superior a los demás, llegando a siempre hacer las cosas solos y ser alguien de pocos amigos pero en cambio su hijo Ashura a pesar de no poder usar todo su poder completo entreno mucho para poder estar a nivel de su hermano Indra y siempre ayudando a los demás y creyendo en el poder de la amistad y así vio Hagoromo que su hijo Ashura sería un buen sucesor de su religión ya que veía en el su voluntad de paz.

Indra y Ashura a pesar de ser hermanos siempre Indra le recordaba a su hermano Ashura que él era superior al tanto en talento y poder le hacía recordaba cada vez que se enfrentaban en batallas de entrenamientos donde Indra salía ganador, pero Ashura nunca se rendía y siempre se decía a si mismo que algún día sería tan fuerte como su hermano Indra. Ambos crecieron juntos a sus dos primas Mitsuki y Hikari, pero sucedió que Ashura se enamoró de su prima Hikari, pero ella se había enamorado de su primo Indra y si saberlos ambos Mitsuki se había enamorado de su primo Ashura, los 3 intentaban de desvanecer este sentimiento prohibido debido que eran familia, pero nada pudieron ese sentimiento creció con ellos, muchas veces Ashura trato de enamorar a Hikari pero ella se negaba a amarlo porque él amaba a su hermano mayor Indra un día tuvo que decirlo sobre sus sentimientos hacia su hermano Indra que afecto un poco a Ashura. Ambos ignoraban que una tercera persona sufría por no poder ni siquiera decir sus sentimientos a la persona que amaba.

Paso unos años cuando el Sabio tuvo su tercer hijo cual llamo Shun (genio) nació sin poder ocular, pero podía usar Chakra además de ser talentoso y ser un genio como su padre. Sus hermanos mayores se sintieron alegres con el nacimiento de su pequeño hermano. Así fue trascurriendo los años felices y así fueron creciendo los hijos del sabio, cual los enseñaba el sendero de la paz para que algún día ellos siguieran con su voluntad.

Pero un día Hagoromo sintió que su muerte estaba cerca y sabía que si moría, su madre regresaría y antes de morir decidió nombra un sucesor entro sus dos hijos, hacia fue a llamarlos a los dos y decidió nombrar sucesor a su hijo Ashura y no a su hijo mayor Indra.

 **N/A** : Bueno chicos hasta aqui el capitulo 2 esperen que en breve viene el capitulo 3


	4. Capitulo 2 parte 2

Capítulo 3

Indra al ver que su padre que nombro su sucesor a su hermano menor Ashura decidió irse lejos de su hogar y jurando que volvería para retar a su hermano Ashura por el derecho a ser el sucesor de su padre Hagoromo. Indra planeaba irse en la noche antes de marcharse fue retenían por su prima Hikari que no quería que se fuera y le confeso que lo amaba, aunque eso sorprendió a Indra él no se quedaría y le dijo que se retirada de su camino, pero ella se negó y le dijo que no se movería y fue cuando Indra le dijo que él no se hacía responsable de lo que iba hacer con ella, a pesar de lo dicho por Indra, Hikari no se marchó. Entonces fue hay que Indra beso a Hikari y le acorralo en una paread diciendo que esto era su culpa por no marcharse de su camino pero admitió que también le gustaba ella, con esas palabras Hikari se dejó a su merced de su primo Indra hacia haciendo el amor que ambos se expresaban aquella noche. A la mañana siguiente al despertar Hikari y ver que Indra se marchó, empezó a llorar pero decidió no hacerlo y retirarse de ahí antes que alguien la viera. Mientras tanto Ashura se entera esa mañana que su hermano se había marchado de la casa, se sintió triste por su hermano pero no podía hacer nada por él era decisión de su padre que le nombre sucesor. Pasó los días y se acercaba el día que su padre iba a nombrarlo como su sucesor, su hermano Indra aparece para desafiarlo a un batalla por el derecho a ser el sucesor de su padre. Ashura acepta el reto de su hermano Indra y luchan su poder de ambos era iguales pero lamentablemente Ashura no pudo ganar la batalla contra su hermano y perdió ganando el derecho de ser el sucesor de su padre.

Ashura se sintió mal por no poder ganar la batalla contra su hermano, lo malo fue cuando vio que sus amigos le dieron la espalda y dieron la bienvenida a su hermano Indra, Ashura sintió un vacío en su pecho que poco a poco se fue llenando de odio y rencor así su hermano Indra y vio como sus primas Hikari y Mitsuki se iba al lado de su hermano Indra y así fue como todos le dieron las espalda a Ashura dejándolo solo, su corazón se llenó completo de odio y rencor y juro vengarse de todos y decidió marcharse en la noche. Mientras todos celebraban su nombramiento como sucesor de Indra, Ashura preparaba sus cosas para irse y luego volver con su venganza hacia todos quienes le dieron la espalda y que alguna vez llamo amigos, cuando se disponía a marcharse sintió que alguien le agarraba de los hombros, Ashura iba a golpear a quien le intentaba detener con su planes, pero al voltear se da cuenta que es su prima Mitsuki que le está reteniendo y le pregunta a donde se va con sus cosas. Ashura no le dije nada más que le deje tranquilo pero Mitsuki se niega a salirse de si camino y le dije que si esta así por lo que su hermano lo derroto, el niega lo que decía su prima Mitsuki, hasta que Mitsuki le confianza sus sentimientos hacia él, Ashura se queda sorprendido por la confesión de su prima pero el sentimiento de amor no cabía en su corazón corrompido por el odio y el rencor. Y le dije que se marche y le deje solo peor ella no lo escucha en un arrebato de cólera Ashura la avienta en su cama a Mitsuki y le dije que si no se va, le haría arrepentirse de sus acciones Mitsuki no dijo nada y acerco sus labios a los de su primo y lo beso, aunque esa acción no lo espero de su parte se dejó llevar por la sensación del beso y terminaron haciendo el amor en su cuarto luego de eso Ashura se marcha de la casa de sus padre para cumplir su venganza.

Paso varios días donde Ashura buscaba el lugar del Árbol Sagrado al hallarlo sintió como una voz lo llamaba hasta la base del árbol donde sintió una conexión mental con esa voz el cual le ofreció poder a cambio de destruir el mundo y recuperar lo que le habían robado y le dijo la ubicación de su cuerpo para junto al poder recuperar su esencia. Ashura vio esto su gran oportunidad de vengarse de su hermano Indra y acepto y fue hasta el templo de la familia de su padre y su tío. El clan Otsutsuki fue donde tenía guardado, que fue en la luna luego de luchar con varios de la familia robo el cuerpo del Jubi y la voz le dijo que si quería poder debía quitarles los ojos a su hermano Indra, su prima Mitsuki y las de su padre para tener el poder. Así fue que Ashura decidió regresar a casa para cumplir su venganza contra su hermano Indra.

Como pudo Ashura apareció en la casa de su padre y lo ataco y lucharon padre e hijo. Hagoromo sintió un dolor muy grande en su pecho al ver lo que el odio había hecho con su hijo menor y en un descuido echo por el Sabio, Ashura le arranco el ojo de su padre y se marchó. Luego busco a su prima Mitsuki para arrancarle uno de sus ojos, aunque no lo quería hacer por que empezaba a sentir algo por ella pero negó esa sensación de amar y fue donde su prima, al encontrarla se acercó cuidadosamente a ella pero había olvidado que sus ojos podían ver a un área de 360° grados y su prima se sorprendió al verlo de nuevo se acercó para abrazarlo pero en descuido de parte de ella Ashura sin sentimientos le saco su ojo izquierdo, Mitsuki empezó a sentir un gran dolor por la pérdida de su ojo izquierdo, cuando intento ver a Ashura y que le diga por que le hacía eso el ya no estaba.

Ashura se alejaba del lugar con dirección a su hermano, en el camino lagrimas le salían de sus ojos por lo hecho a Mitsuki, luego al llegar a donde estaba su hermano Indra y verse de nuevo ambos luchan pero estaba vez Ashura lo derrota a su hermano Indra y el cómo trofeo le saca su ojo derecho y me marcha del lugar para empezar con su venganza, dejando a su hermano retorciéndose de dolor.

Al llegar a las afueras de un bosque hace un signos de manos y se muerde el pulgar y sale un enorme cantidad de humo y al despejarse el Jubi aparece y da un rugido, la voz en la cabeza de Ashura le dije que se ponga el ojo de su hermano y la de su prima en él y que el ojo de su padre se le coloque en la frente y así Ashura se pone los ojos que había sacado a su padre a su hermano y de su prima. Al tener ambos ojos en el siente como un gran poder despierta y luego que la sensación se acaba se sube en la cabeza del Jubi y empieza a atacar el lugar.

Indra recuperándose un poco del dolor de la pérdida de su ojo ve a lo lejos al Jubi que estaba controlado por su hermano y justo en ese momento aparece sus dos primas Mitsuki y Hikari, la cual Mitsuki tenía una venda en su ojo izquierdo y una cara de profunda tristeza y su hermana Hikari con lágrimas en sus ojos por lo que tenía que hacer tenían que matar a su primo Ashura y luego encerrar al Jubi en la luna denuedo. Entonces de la nada aparece su tío Hagoromo también con un ojo vendado, Hikari se sintió aterrada por lo hecho de su primo Ashura a su propio padre y les dije que los ayudara a encerrar al Jubi en la luna de nuevo pero también les mencionan que debe detener a Ashura para poder cumplir su objetivo.

Indra se levanta ya va a la batalla con su hermano y se enfrenta, Indra se dio cuenta que su hermano menor era más poderoso ahora, pero se estaba empezando a confiar de su poder y en un descuidado de su hermano él lo apuñala en el corazón matando así a su hermano Ashura pero también muriendo el por las heridas de la batalla.

El clan Otsutsuki después del incidente se fueron a vivir a la luna luego, el Sabio antes de morir dividió el Chakra que llevaba en 9 formas que somos nosotros los Bijus (bestias con cola).

Así termina contando el Kyubi a Naruto sobre la historia que le relataba.

\- Pero si murieron como podían existir el clan Senju y el clan Uchiha si los ancestros murieron en esa batalla- pregunto Naruto muy confundido de lo que acaba de escuchar.

\- Mocoso sé que es un buen punto lo que dices pero te diré los hijos del Sabio tuvieron descendencia pero fueron con sus propias primas Indra tuvo un hijo con su prima Hikari y Ashura tuvo 5 hijos con su prima Mitsuki – dijo el zorro dejando asombrado a Naruto.

Y el Kyubi continúo.

\- De Hikari nación el clan Uchiha y de Mitsuki nació el clan Senju, el clan Uzumaki, el clan Hyuga, el clan Kaguya y un heredero para el clan Otsutsuki- volvió a decir el Kyubi.

\- Y el tercer hermano que paso con el- menciono Naruto, ya que tenía esa duda.

\- El dio origen al clan Namikaze- dijo el zorro.

\- Ya veo y por qué era necesario saber esa historia- pregunta muy confundido Naruto al Kyubi.

\- Simple mocoso haremos como lo hizo Ashura tendremos que tener los 3 ojos implantados en ti luego conseguir el Chakra de un Kaguya, de un Otsutsuki, de un Hyuga, de un Uchiha y de un Senju. Ya que tú tienes los Chakras de un Namikaze y de un Uzumaki- dijo el zorro

\- Y como obtendremos todo eso zorro, si no sabemos si hay algún Otsutsuki vivo ni sabemos dónde están- dijo Naruto algo pensativo por el asunto de esos clanes.

\- Mocoso no te preocupes veremos cómo conseguir el Chakra del clan Otsutsuki- dijo el Kyubi.

\- Ahora mocoso a partir de ahora yo te entrenare durante este año hasta que cumplas 6 años luego le dirás a ese viejo que tienen como Hokage que te deje ir a la academia, pero no te preocupes yo aún te seguiré entrenando luego tendremos que arrancarles algunos ojos a los del clan Uchiha y el clan Hyuga para poder despertar ese poder y del rinnengan eso lo conseguiremos rápido ya que tú eres la reencarnación del hijo menor mocoso- dijo el Kyubi a Naruto que se quedó helado en su posición.

\- Pero como- dijo Naruto muy confuso por lo dicho del zorro.

\- Mocoso para obtener el rinnengan tenemos que tener el cuerpo del Sabio y sus ojos para poder despertar el rinnengan además también necesitamos los Chakras de las reencarnaciones del hijo mayor Indra y de las hijas de Hamura, eso nos tomara tiempo y será muy complicado conseguirlo pero sé que le hallaremos- dijo muy convencido el zorro.

\- Ok empecemos con el plan- dijo Naruto muy convencido por su decisión en este camino. Su camino Oscuro.

 **N/A** : Bueno amigos aqui les e traido el capitulo 3 y estén atentos cuando publique el proximo capitulo.


	5. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

Comienzo de mi camino y entrenamientos

\- Bueno Naruto marchémonos de este lugar antes que más aldeanos venga a darte su "regalo de cumpleaños" dijo el zorro

Naruto entendió a lo que se refería el kyubi salió de su espacio mental.

Naruto empezó a caminar aunque todavía sentía el dolor por la golpiza que le doy tanto los aldeanos como los ninjas, iba yendo cojeando de la pierna izquierda que aún estaba rota. Llego hasta su apartamento que estaba ubicado en la parte más pobre de la aldea de Konoha, después de subir las escaleras y llegar a su cuarto se echó en su cama a dormir y así mañana empezando su camino al dominio del mundo ninja.

Al día siguiente …..

Siendo las 5:30 de la mañana en Konoha alguien empieza despertar de su ensueño.

\- Naruto despierta es hora de empezar a entrenar. Dijo kurama en su mente

Naruto empezó a abrir los ojos algo soñoliento debió que no durmió mucho la noche anterior además de las heridas aunque habían desaparecido aún quedaba el dolor de los golpes que recibió en su cumpleaños.

Naruto se levanta de la cama y entra a su espacio mental para hablar con kurama.

Aún recuerda ayer cuando supo que el kyubi estaba encerrado dentro de él, además de saber que el cuarto Hokage lo condenó a que todos en la aldea lo odiaran. También saber que el que lo condeno a todo esto fue su propio padre, dejo de pensar en el asunto y se concentró para hablar con Kurama, así se llamaba el kyubi ese era su nombre que le dio el "Sabio de los 6 caminos" aunque el nombre real del kyubi le recuerda a los miembros del clan Kurama. El Kyubi le dijo que los antepasados del clan Kurama decidieron llamarse así para horrar a "Rikudou sennin". También hoy iba empezar con el entrenamiento con Kurama para poder ganar poder y hacer con el dominio de todo el mundo ninja.

Naruto avanzaba por unas serias de habitaciones antes de llegar a la jaula de Kurama.

-Bueno Kurama como será mi entrenamiento para empezar con el plan. Dijo Naruto a Kurama

-Bueno Naruto tu entrenamiento será de esta manera.

1) Te levantaras todos los días a las 5:30 am para comenzar e iras a correr 10 vueltas por la aldea.

2) Luego a las 7:30 am haremos estiramientos, de ahí lagartijas luego haremos sentadillas y planchas.

3) A las 9:30 tomaras desayuno tienes que alimentarte, después de desayunar te llevare a un lugar para que entrenes control de Chakra y también practicaras lanzamiento de kunais y shurikens.

4) Luego te enseñare el Ninshu y varias técnicas ninja que nadie conoce hasta el atardecer.

5) De ahí practicaras Taijutsu lo que quede de la tarde y también Genjutsu.

6) Luego de hay tendrás que conseguir pergaminos y libros para que estudies todo sobre las aldeas desde los clanes que las componen, cuantos es su población shinobi, su geografía y también saber quiénes son los kages actuales y sus técnicas.

\- Por que debo aprender lo último. Dijo Naruto.

\- Bueno mocoso debe saber de las aldeas por que más adelante tendremos que entrar en ellas y robarlos para así tener un arsenal de jutsus. Dijo Kurama.

\- Bueno entiendo. Contesto Naruto.

\- Vamos mocoso empieza a correr. Dijo Kurama

Naruto iso caso a Kurama y empezó a a dar las 10 vueltas alrededor de la Aldea de la Hoja, le fue difícil hacer el ejercicio debido a su edad y también a la mala alimentación, aunque a duras penas logro dar las 10 vueltas.

\- Bueno Naruto lograste dar 10 vueltas aunque te demoraste mucho ya que son las 8:00 am, bueno por ser tu primer día de entrenamiento no de diré nada pero tienes que mejorar mucho mocoso. Menciono Kurama.

\- Naruto ahora empieza con los ejercicios que te indique. Dijo Kurama

Naruto de inmediato empezó a hacer los estiramientos que le indicaba Kurama, luego le dijo que insiera 50 lagartijas, 50 abdominales, 50 planchas y 50 sentadillas. De nuevo como paso con las vueltas alrededor de la aldea demoro para hacer los ejercicios.

Kurama veía desde su interior de Naruto. Como él hacia los ejercicios sabía que le costaba hacerlos pero solo sería cuestión de acostumbrarse y lo haría en menos tiempo.

Y así paso las horas hasta que ya era las 10 de la mañana y Kurama le indico a Naruto que era hora de que tomara el desayuno y cuando termine le dirá donde entrenara control de chakra y además del ninshu, taijutu y genjutsu.

Luego de que Naruto tomara su desayuno, Kurama le indico como llegar al sitio donde entrenaría. Después de varios minutos de correr por todo la aldea llego hacia un bosque que estaba rodeado de muchas rejas que indicaba peligro.

\- Bueno Naruto aquí entrenaras este lugar es conocido como el "Bosque de la Muerte" aquí según los recuerdos de la esposa del Hokage. Aquí todos los ninjas hacen sus pruebas para volverse Chunin. Dijo Kurama

Naruto sintió un gran odio cada vez que mencionaban a sus padres. por eso Kurama se limitaba por nombrarlos de esa forma ya que para Naruto le dolía que ellos le condenaran a este sufrimiento.

\- Bueno empecemos con el control de Chakra. Primero debes canalizar el Chakra en tu cuerpo una vez cuando sientas que sientes el Chakra en ti, tienes que hacer que el Chakra fluya a tus pies luego de hay dirígete al árbol más cercano y trata de subirlo solo con tus pies. Indico Kurama.

\- Oh está bien Kurama-sensei. Dijo Naruto.

Naruto empezó a concentrar su Chakra en su interior aunque al principio le demoro para poder concentrar su Chakra en su interior. Acabo de unos minutos logro concentrar su Chakra en su interior y luego procedió a enviar Chakra a sus pies le tomo un instante lograrlo, luego se dirigió hacia el árbol que estaba frente de él y empezó a subirlo, pero cuando estaba a mitad de camino se cayó.

\- Augh eso dolió. Se quejó Naruto por la caída que tuvo.

\- Ya mocoso, no te quejes aunque me sorprende que hayas llegado a subir hasta la mitad del árbol pero bueno. Veo que lo que te falta es más concentración para poder lograr subir el árbol completo, pero sé que lo lograras. Menciono Kurama.

Y así pasó las horas con el entrenamiento de control de Chakra hasta que era la hora de tomar y descanso.

\- Bueno Naruto puedes ir a comer algo, después continuamos con el entrenamiento. Dijo Kurama.

Naruto entonces se retiró del Bosque de la Muerte y se dirigía hacia el "Ichiraku Ramen" por unos tacones de ramen, ya que era su lugar favorito además el único lugar donde podía comer debido que los estúpidos dueños de los demás restaurante no lo dejaba entrar.

Teuchi dueño de Ichiraku Ramen y cocinero de la misma además de su hija Ayane que le ayudaba con el negocio de ramen, esperaban ver a Naruto debido a que ayer había sido su cumpleaños y lo había estado esperando a que viniera para darle su regalo de cumpleaños, pero al final no había venido. Y pensó que tal vez prefirió pasar su cumpleaños en su departamento. Dejo sus pensamientos, cuando vio a Naruto venir al restaurante.

\- Hola viejo Teuchi me podría dar un tazón de ramen de cerdo. Pidió Naruto a Teuchi.

\- Ah! Hola Naruto como esta mi mejor cliente. Dijo Teuchi- Si en un momento preparo tu orden Naruto. Ayane hija prepara una ración de ramen de cerdo para Naruto. Dijo Teuchi.

\- Esta bien papa, ya voy a prepararlo en estos momentos. Dijo Ayane a su padre.

\- Bien hija. Luego vio a Naruto.

\- Naruto hoy sale por cuenta mía los tacones de ramen así que pida todo lo que quieras es tu regalo de cumpleaños por parte mí y de Ayane. Dijo Teuchi embozando una sonrisa.

\- Oh gracias Viejo. Dijo Naruto

A Teuchi no le molestaba el nombre que le decía Naruto, ya que él le daba mucha pena Naruto ya que él sabía quiénes eran sus padres de Naruto. Cuando iba a decirle a Naruto sobre sus padres un. día cuando vino a su restaurante muy triste, pero no pudo ya que el Sandaime le prohibió que le dijera quienes eran sus padres ya que decirlo podría ponerlo en peligro por parte de los enemigos de su padre Minato Namikaze el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha y Yondaime Hokage y su madre Kushina Uzumaki conocida como la Habanero Sangriento. Además también sabía que en su interior estaba el zorro de las nueve colas, haciendo imposible que los aldeanos se dieran cuenta el parentesco con el Rayo Amarillo de la hoja, ya que para ellos él era la reencarnación del zorro que ataco esa fatídica noche. Muchas veces vio a Naruto golpeado o tirado en la calle manchado en un charco de sangre después de las brutales golpizas que le propinaba los aldeanos o los shinobis. Pero nada podía hacer por ayudarlo más que brindarle comida ya que no le dejaban entrar en otros lugares.

Así paso unos minutos, mientras la porción de ramen demoraba en salir.

Teuchi miro detenidamente a Naruto viéndole que estaba sudoroso y sucio al parecer de haber jugado en la tierra. Entonces decidió preguntar por qué no vino en su cumpleaños a su local para celebrarlo.

\- Naruto dime porque no viniste ayer por tu cumpleaños para celebrarlo teníamos un regalo para ti ese día. Dijo Teuchi

Naruto no quería decirle al dueño de Ichiraku, que ese día le había dado la peor paliza de su corta vida así que improviso una mentira.

\- Oh es que el Sandaime vino a mi cuarto para darme un regalo y se quedó toda la noche conmigo, y así no pude salir ya que era muy tarde para salir. Mintió Naruto a Teuchi.

A Naruto no le gustaba mentirle ya que entre todos la Aldea exceptuando al viejo Hokage era de las pocas personas que no le miraba con odio.

Teuchi sospechaba que Naruto no vino ese día, porque otra vez los Aldeanos y los Shinobis lo había agredido. Sintió lastima por el pequeño a tan corta edad lo trataban tan mal.

\- Bueno Naruto tu orden esta lista. Anuncio Ayane desde la cocina.

\- Bueno Naruto aquí está tu pedido que lo disfrutes. Dijo Teuchi con una sonrisa.

\- Oh gracias Viejo, gracias Ayane-chan. Dijo dando las gracias por darle algo para comer para él.

Después de unos minutos Naruto termino su ración de ramen y se despidió del dueño y su hija, para volver con el entrenamiento.

\- Bueno mocoso sigamos, ahora con Taijutsu. Dijo Kurama en su mente de Naruto

\- Te enseñare algunas katas para defenderte y otras katas para atacar. Dijo Kurama

Después de ir corriendo hasta el lugar de entrenamiento. Naruto se dispuso a prestar atención con a cada indicación que le decía Kurama y para luego ponerlo en práctica.

Luego de mucha practica pasaron las horas cuando Kurama le dijo que dejaran la practicas de katas para mañana que, ahora empezaría con Genjutsu.

\- Naruto ahora te enseñare sobre Genjutsu pero primero te explicare un poco sobre el tema. Dijo Kurama

El Genjutsu es el arte ninja de la ilusión que permite al usuario de crear ilusiones al oponente, sirve para preparar una emboscada y hacer una huida. Los Jinchuriki somos inmunes a mayoría de estos Genjutsu pero mangekyou sharingan de los Uchihas puede controlarnos. También puedes caer en un Genjutsu al ver a los ojos de un Uchiha si tiene el Sharingan activado o en el peor de los casos mangekyou sharingan que tienes un jutsu especial llamado Tsukuyomi ese es un Genjutsu de alto nivel que no podemos neutralizar. - Así que debes tener cuidado con eso mocoso. Dijo Kurama a Naruto.

Otros que están al nivel en Genjutsu es el Clan Kurama ya que hace que sus ilusiones sean reales a diferencia del Tsukuyomi que algo mental.

\- Escúchame Naruto es necesario que sepas sobre Genjutsu ya que para lograrlo tal vez nos enfrentemos a muchos Uchihas, además también te enseñare como detectar cuando estas en uno y como salir de uno. Dijo Kurama

Naruto solo asintió y las siguientes horas que queda del dia lo paso como detectar un Genjutsu. Naruto era muy malo en esa rama ninja pero no era un mediocre podía con el tiempo ser un buen experto en Genjutsu.

Así corrió las pocas horas del día que quedaba. Cuando Kurama decidió dar por terminado el entrenamiento del día.

\- Bueno mocoso vamos a descansar es todo por hoy mañana continuaremos con el entrenamiento. Dijo Kurama

y Naruto asintió y salió del bosque de la Muerte hacia su departamento.

6 meses después …..

Ha pasado 6 meses desde que Naruto empezó con su camino oscuro y con el plan y entrenamiento a manos de Kurama. Naruto había mejorado mucho podía realizar los entrenamientos físicos sin problemas además que ahora podía dar más vueltas alrededor de la Aldea y con mayor rapidez y menos tiempo. Los ejercicios habían avanzado mucho llegando hacer 150 de cada uno.

En control de Chakra iba muy bien llegando hacer el segundo paso del ejercicio como recompensa por sus logros, Kurama le enseño un kinjutsu "jutsus prohibidos" a Naruto cual le quedaba mucho mejor a él.

El jutsu es Kage Bunshin no Jutsu "Clon de Sombra", que gracias a su enormes reservas de Chakra que poseía podía crear más de 1000 clones de sombra, que era algo sorprendente porque los pocos que hacían el jutsu solo hacían un promedio máximo de 4 clones, por eso a esta técnica decidieron cambiarle a otro nombre cual fue Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu "Multiclones de Sombra".

Kurama sentía que era hora que Naruto aprendiera lo que era el Fuinjutsu "Técnicas de Sellado", ya que el debía ser el Shinobi perfecto que debía saber las 6 ramas del arte ninja y para conseguirlo debía ir al lugar donde podría aprender todo sobre Fuinjutsu, el clan que lo creo el Clan Uzumaki que estaba en Uzushiokagure "Aldea Oculta del Remolino", que estaba ubicado en una gran isla a las afueras de Kirikagure "Aldea Oculta de la Niebla".

\- Mocoso es hora de ir a un viaje. Dijo Kurama a Naruto

\- A donde iremos Kurama-sensei? Pregunto intrigado Naruto.

\- A los orígenes del clan de la mujer del Yondaime el Clan Uzumaki. Anuncio Kurama

Naruto quedo pensativo un momento para luego decir.

\- Entiendo si es necesario para lograr nuestro objetivo. Iso una pausa

\- Cuando partimos Kurama- sensei.

¿Qué pasara en ese viaje? Sépanlo en el siguiente capitulo

 **N/A** : Bueno me disculpo por haber desaparecido como 2 semanas es que no tenía idea para hacer el capítulo pero bueno hoy me vino la inspiración así que aquí está el capítulo. También quiero anunciar que mañana estaré trayendo un capítulo de nueva oportunidad asi que atentos. Y como último quisieran que me den su opiniones ya que con eso me motivan más para hacer los capítulos. Y gracias a todos que sigan mi fic que prometo no decepcionarlos.


	6. Capitulo 4

Capítulo 4

\- Partiremos lo más antes posible. Anuncio Kurama a Naruto -Bueno mocoso debemos también preparar las cosas para el viaje a Uzushio, va hacer un largo viaje así que mejor descansa hoy y dedícate a preparar los víveres para el viaje junto con equipo de acampar y algo de ropa. Dijo Kurama en la mente de Naruto

\- Está bien Kurama-sensei, pero el problema que no tengo víveres para el viaje y mucho menos tengo equipo de acampar. Dijo Naruto

\- Uhh bueno tendremos que conseguirlas en una tienda, pero esos malditos aldeanos no te dejaran comprar el equipo que necesitamos y mucho menos la comida. Dijo Kurama pensativo

\- No se me ocurre nada Kurama-sensei. Dijo Naruto preocupado

\- Tengo una idea mocoso, escúchame cuando sea de noche entraremos en las tiendas y nos llevaremos lo que necesitamos para el viaje y nos vamos. Planteo Kurama.

\- Hablas de robar Kurama-sensei. Dijo asombrado Naruto

\- Si mocoso no nos quedara de otra manera si queremos hacer este viaje. Dijo Kurama

Naruto se quedó en silencio dudan sobre robar las cosas para el viaje. Como no queriéndolo hacer.

\- Mira Naruto si lo piensas de otra manera, te darás cuenta que esto no es nada malo de echo estamos cobrando todo el daño que te hicieron, eso aldeanos en toda tu corta vida. Percudió Kurama a Naruto, para el dejara de dudar con él toma de robar.

Aun con dudas Naruto, le dio la razón a Kurama por el hecho de que era hora que los aldeanos pagaran por el daño que le hicieron. Y sin dudar respondió.

\- Ok Kurama-sensei lo haremos esta noche y de paso probare que tan bueno soy en sigilo. Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Pero luego Naruto recordó cómo puede irse de viaje sin que el Sandaime se dé cuenta que no está en la aldea.

Kurama sintió sobre ese problema que tenía Naruto. Pero él ya lo tenía previsto.

\- Mocoso recuerdas la técnica que te enseñe, la técnica de "Multiclones de Sombras" con esa técnica podemos dejar un clon aquí en tu cuarto, pero no tiene que salir de aquí para no levantar sospechas. Dijo Kurama

\- El único inconveniente seria que ese clon a lo mucho duraría unos días si es que no nos pasa nada y demás dejando muchos clones dentro del departamento. Dijo pensativo Kurama buscando una solución al problema.

\- Se me ocurrió una idea. Dijo Naruto

\- Que tal si usamos las "Píldoras del Soldado" del Clan Sarutobi según pude estudiar un poco de los pergaminos sobre los clanes de la aldea, menciona que las píldoras del soldado restaura el Chakra al consumirlos. Dijo Naruto a Kurama

Kurama se quedó sorprendido por lo dijo por Naruto, por haber encontrado la solución al problema. Kurama no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa por la solución echa por Naruto.

\- Naruto sabes, me sorprendes por tu idea al parecer estar haciéndote estudiar los pergaminos y libros que pudimos juntar está pensando inteligentemente. Dijo Kurama

Naruto algo asombrado por el alago de Kurama solo atino a sobarse la nuca del nerviosismo.

\- Si bueno solo era cuestión de tiempo que alguien se dé cuenta sobre esto. Dijo restándole importancia a su idea

\- Bueno ahora que tenemos todo los inconvenientes solucionados vamos a descansar para la noche vallas a conseguir todo lo necesario. Dijo Kurama

\- Si Kurama-sensei. Se despidió Naruto en su mente de Kurama.

Así llego la noche y Naruto se levantó a altas horas de la noche recorriendo todas las tiendas buscando lo necesario para su viaje a Uzushio. Paso tienda a tienda llevándose todo los que necesitaba desde tiendas de acampar hasta todo lo esencial en víveres para el viaje. Además de que fue a parar un momento en la finca del Clan Sarutobi, para adquirir todas las píldoras del soldado que necesitaba para los clones que iba a dejar en su departamento.

Una vez conseguido todo lo necesario para el viaje, se dirigió hasta su apartamento evitando que algún Anbu o ninja se dé percate de su presencia.

A la mañana siguiente los dueños de las tiendas robadas, empezaron avisar a los Anbus que alguien había robado sus tiendas y además que los miembros del Clan Sarutobi reportaban que sus almacenes donde guardaban las píldoras de soldado habían sido robas y no encontraron pistas del ladrón, aunque muchos aldeanos culparon del robo de las tiendas a Naruto. Aunque estaban en lo cierto esta vez, ya que Naruto había robado todo lo que necesitaba para el viaje y también había saqueado la bodegas donde almacenaban las píldoras del soldado. Y gracias a que el Sandaime que abogo a favor del solo el asunto quedo en que tratarían de encontrar al culpable.

Mientras tanto Naruto se preparaba sus cosas para el viaje ya tenía lo necesario para irse y Kurama le decía que tenía que partir por la noche para no levantar sospechas y dejar muchos clones para evitar que se den cuenta que se había marchado de la aldea.

Ya en la noche Naruto con su equipamientos y víveres y todos guardados en unos pergaminos para facilitarse al llevar todo, partió a su viaje hacia Uzushio y sería un largo viaje debido que tenía que llegar al país del agua, luego llegar a la aldea de la niebla y de ahí buscar un barco y convencer u obligar a que lo llevaran hacia las ruinas del país del remolino.

\- Bueno mocoso vamos de una vez de esta aldea para poder regresar antes que se den cuenta de tu ausencia. Dijo Kurama

\- Si Kurama-sensei. Dijo Naruto

Y así Naruto se marchó de la aldea para ir a Uzushio y descubrir todos sus secretos que ocultaba el Clan Uzumaki, junto a Kurama que le guiaba hacia su destino.

Varios días después…..

A pasado varios días desde que Naruto emprendió su viaje hacia Uzushio para descubrir los secretos del Clan Uzumaki, además de aprender el Fuinjutsu que necesitaba para hacerse más poderoso.

A medida que pasaba los días Naruto iba avanzando hacia Kirigakure "Aldea de la Niebla", ya hace unos días había llegado al país del agua y ya le faltaba pocos días para llegar hacia la aldea. Pero aun recordaba el suceso de hace varios días.

Flashback…

Ya había pasado 4 días de que Naruto había salió de la aldea de Konoha "Aldea de la Hoja", las cosas había sido un poco difíciles ya que, al ser tan solo un niño pequeño no avanzaría tan rápido como un adulto, aunque con el entrenamiento que tuvo avanzaba más rápido que un niño de su edad.

Ya caí la noche y Naruto iba armando su carpa para dormir esta noche, después de estar corriendo todo el día hacia el país del agua. Se acercó a la orilla de un pequeño rio para levantar su tienda para dormir y empezó a preparar una fogata para cocinar su ramen instantáneo.

Y en eso Kurama siente firmas de Chakra que se acerca a donde estaban acampando y alerta a Naruto sobre eso.

\- Naruto ten preparado siento firmas de Chakra que se acerca a nuestra posición. Dijo Kurama a Naruto quien se puso alerta de la amenaza.

\- Si lo presentí, además que nos lleva casi todo la tarde siguiéndonos. Dijo Naruto estando alerta a cualquier movimiento de los desconocidos.

Así de la nada salieron 10 shinobis de otras aldeas que tenía tachado sus placas haciendo notar que eran ninjas renegados.

\- Haber pero que tenemos aquí. Dijo uno de los renegados.

\- Valla tenemos un niñito que huyo de casa, solo sin sus padre. Dijo uno de ellos con sarcasmo.

Pero lo que los ninjas renegados no se percataban es que con lo que decían, solo hacían enfurecer a Naruto, que ya solo quería matarlos lento y dolorosamente, pero debí conservar el factor sorpresa según como le habían enseñado Kurama.

\- Miren este niño tiene muchas cosas que no son para niños. Dijo el renegado riéndose mientras se acercaban a su tienda.

Mientras eso sucedia en la mente de Naruto. El y Kurama tenía una plática de cómo acabar con los renegados.

\- Kurama-sensei quiero matarlos cruelmente de una vez ya no aguanto la ganas de partirles el rostro. Dijo Naruto muy molesto por los dichos de los renegados.

\- Paciencia Naruto ya pronto los mataras a todos solo espera el momento no te desesperes. Dijo Kurama calmando un poco a Naruto.

Mientras tanto los renegados rebuscaban sus cosas llevándose los víveres y cosas de valor que encontraban.

\- Jefe eso es todo lo que encontramos y no sé por qué este mocoso tiene todas estas cosas y provisiones ya que no es un gennin de alguna aldea y mucho menos hay alguien con él. Dijo unos de los renegados.

\- No importa agarremos las cosas y vámonos de aquí. Dijo el jefe a su subordinado mientras miran al niño algo extrañado por su apariencia, debido que se le hacía muy familiar.

\- Muchachos no sé por qué ciento que a este mocoso se me hace familiar. Dijo muy intrigado el jefe de la banda.

\- Jefe debe ser cosas suyas o será que la 3 Guerra Shinobi lo está afectando. Dijo muy divertido uno de los renegados.

\- Ya lo recuerdo. Dijo el Jefe.

\- Este mocoso es la viva imagen del Rayo Amarillo de Konoha. Dijo el renegado y haciendo una pausa por su asombro.

\- Este mocoso debe ser su hijo. Anuncio a todo sus colegas déjalos asombrados a todos ellos.

Naruto solo pudo morderse la lengua para evitar saltar y golpearlo por lo dicho, además de descubrir su relación con el Yondaime.

\- Hablas enserio. Dijo uno de ellos intrigados.

\- Les digo que este niño es su hijo. Dijo el jefe.

\- Pero cómo es posible si el Rayo Amarillo murió hace 11 años al matar el Kyubi. Dijo uno de ellos no tan convencido por lo dicho de su líder.

\- Si ese es el caso nos pagaran mucho por él. Dijo uno de los renegados, ya pensando cuanto seria el dinero que ganaría si era verdad que el niño era el hijo del Rayo Amarillo.

\- Kurama ahora. Dijo Naruto expectante.

\- Si ahora mocoso mátalos, a mí también no me gusta que me llamen asi. Dijo Kurama a igual que molesto que Naruto.

Entonces antes que los renegados isieran algo Naruto saco un kunai de su bolsillo y ante el desprevenido renegado lo apuñalo con fuerza en la cabeza, matándolo al instante y dejando anonadados a los demás que se quedaron sorprendidos por la muerte de su líder.

\- Mocoso del demonio. Dijo molesto el renegado.

\- Ahora si me matare niñato. Dijo otro de los ninjas renegados. Mientras se acercaba con una katana con la intención de cortar a Naruto.

Mientras los demás se recuperaban del shock inicial al ver morir a su líder, sacaron sus armas para acabar con Naruto. Quien esquivaba con facilidad sus ataques y golpeándolos en sus partes vitales. Y así uno a uno fue cayendo y solo quedaron unos 4 de los 10 que eran.

\- Ya me canse maldito niño. Dijo el renegado haciendo una señales con sus manos.

Elemento tierra: Pantano de Lodo

Dijo el renegado creando en su alrededor de Naruto un pantano de lodo que empezaba a hundirlo.

\- Ahora prepárate a morir. Dijo el renegado riéndose de Naruto.

Pero entonces Naruto libera un manto de Chakra de Kurama en su cuerpo y esto tiene la forma de un zorro de 2 colas.

Lo cual los renegados se quedan sorprendidos y asustados, queriendo escapar del lugar.

\- P-Pero como es un Jinchuriki. Dijo un aterrado renegado. Pero fue decapitado con una de las colas de Chakra de Kurama.

Los otros pocos que quedaban empezaban a huir de Naruto. Pero murieron despedazados dejando sus restos por toda la zona.

Ya Naruto más calmado y ya volviendo a su forma normal se puso a ordenar sus cosas y irse a dormir para seguir su camino.

Fin del Flashback…

Ya dejando de recordar Naruto ve a lo lejos la entrada de la aldea de Kirigakure.

Un poco más relajado Naruto va yendo lo más rápido hacia la entrada de la aldea para poder tomar lo más ante posible un barco hacia Uzushiogakure.

 **N/A** : Bueno chicos que les pareció el capítulo me tomo unas horas hacerlo y quiero agregar que de aquí habrá 2 capítulos lo cual llamo el mini arco de Uzushio donde Naruto va a aprender los secretos del sellado del Clan Uzumaki. También quiero agregar que mañana subo los 2 capítulos y también que si puedo subiré 3 capítulos de nueva oportunidad, además de decirle al anónimo que me escribió que lo siento si no te gusta mi forma de traducir ya que no hay mucho que cambiar solo puedo cambiar unas cosas para que se asemeje al manga y si cree que me intimida con su comentario lo siento yo lo seguiré subiendo hasta el capítulo actual ya que es unos de los fic en ingles que más me gusto y bueno eso es todo espero que comente el capítulo y le digo que no hare otro fic hasta no terminar este fic.


	7. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

Después de un largo viaje, Naruto por fin llega hacia la entrada de Kirigakure "Aldea de la Niebla", algo cansado Naruto se detiene en frente de la entrada de la aldea. Y antes de entrar empieza a hablar con Kurama para avisarle que ya había llegado a la aldea de la niebla.

\- Kurama-sensei acabo de llegar a la Aldea de la Niebla ahora por donde iremos para llegar a Uzushio. Pregunto Naruto.

\- Simple mocoso tenemos que encontrar a alguien que nos lleven y con decir que nos lleven es obligarlo a llevarnos. Dijo Kurama con un tono de miedo al decirlo.

Así Naruto fue adentrándose en la Aldea de la Niebla que estaba en plena guerra civil contra los clanes con "Líneas Sucesorias" debido al temor de los aldeanos a que ellos empiecen a atacar la aldea para tomar el poder de Kirikagure. Empezando así que el Yondaime Mizukague declarada la purgas de Líneas sucesorias en todo el territorio de Kirigakure.

\- Entonces como entramos sin que nos arresten por sospechas de yo ser un espía. Dijo Naruto con tono de pregunta.

\- Naruto acaso no te enseñe la técnica del "Henge no jutsu" usémoslo para transformarnos en un ninja hunter de Kiri para entrar. Dijo Kurama

\- Hai! Dijo Naruto estando de acuerdo con Kurama.

Espero el momento donde salían una shinobis de Kiri con sus máscaras y Naruto se trasformó en uno de ellos, cambiando su apariencia de un niño de tan solo casi 6 años por lo de un adulto de 30 años con mascara y uniforme de Kiri. Y así esperando que no hubiera nadie en su alrededor para ir hacia la entrada de la aldea.

Después de cerciorarse que nadie estuviera al su alrededor fue directo a la puerta, y entro sin que nadie le preguntara sobre quien era. A penas entro se escondió por un callejón de la aldea y deshizo el henge para volver a usarlo para transformarse de nuevo, ahora en un aldeano de la aldea.

\- Bien hecho mocoso ahora estamos adentro, ahora debemos averiguar dónde queda el muelle para ir a Uzushiogakure "Aldea entre los Remolinos", luego de hay que hacer que nos lleven hacia la isla. Dijo Kurama.

Naruto solo asintió y empezó a caminar por la aldea de la niebla mientras observaba que no le siguieran ya que, algún ninja podría haberse dado cuenta que él está usando un Henge. A medida que iba avanzando por la aldea se dio cuenta la cantidad de movimientos de los shinobis por todos lados, pero al parecer no se daban cuenta que él se había infiltrado en la aldea.

Naruto fue preguntando persona a persona sobre donde quedaba el muelle de Kiri, pero siempre excusando que solo era un comerciante o un comprador de pescado que venia del país de la nubes y que solo estaba de paso y que solo quería comprar algo de alimentos para continuar su camino.

Después de ir caminando casi todo el día, Naruto por fin pudo ver el muelle y ver las embarcaciones ancladas en la orilla del muelle. Pero tenía una duda porque ningún ninja se había dado cuenta de que estaba infiltrado en la aldea. Pero Kurama le respondió con lo siguiente.

\- Veras mocoso, creo que nunca te conté que los Bijus estamos conectados entre nosotros y a pesar de estar separados por muchas distancias. Y cada cierto tiempo podemos ver los recuerdos de los demás Bijus. Dijo Kurama dejando a Naruto algo sorprendido por lo anunciado.

\- Entonces eso explica por qué sabes muchas cosas que paso a lo largo de la historia Shinobi. Respondió Naruto con algo de asombro.

\- Bueno en parte sí. Veras mocoso, dependiendo de numero de colas podemos ver lo que los demás ven dentro de sus Jinchuriki, así que prácticamente se el sufrimientos de todos los portadores de mis hermanos y el tratamiento que sufrieron en sus aldeas donde vivieron y sigue viviendo. Dijo Kurama.

Pero antes que Naruto terminara con lo que iba a decir Kurama lo interrumpe con lo siguiente.

\- Bueno si te preguntas que si lo demás de mis hermanos compartimos lo mismo, no es así exactamente. En si como te dije depende el número de colas que poseen hiendo mi hermano de una cola, el que menos posee esta habilidad, digámoslo percepción. Pero el inconveniente es que yo demoro un tiempo para volver usar esta habilidad de percepción, por tener mayor números de colas y a diferencia de mi otros hermanos y en especial Shukaku "El mapache de un cola" él puede hacer de a esta habilidad más seguido, pero en él es más débil la habilidad de percepción. Dijo Kurama.

Naruto solo asintió con la nueva información nueva, teniendo un punto a favor por que asi podría estar al pendiente de los demás Jinchurikis de las otras aldeas y su ubicación para el plan. Además de obtener la información de la otras aldeas.

\- Veras mocoso, hace unos días pude usar de nuevo esta habilidad de percepción de nuevo para ver la situación de Kirigakure con los ojos de mi hermano Isobu "La tortuga de las tres colas", que su Jinchuriki es el mismísimo Yondaime Mizukage. Dijo Kurama.

Peor antes que Naruto digiera algo Kurama continuo con lo siguiente.

\- El actualmente está siendo controlado por alguien, un enmascarado de mascara naranja en espiral y este maldito tiene un mangekyou sharingan en su ojo. Presiento que es Madara Uchiha quien lo está controlando. Dijo con certeza Kurama.

\- Pero como este seguro de eso Kurama-sensei. Dijo Naruto dudando un poco, ya que lo poco que pudo estudiar sobre el pasado de la Aldea de Konoha, sabía que uno de los fundadores fue el ex líder del Clan Uchiha y que él murió en el valle del fin después de enfrentarse con Hashirama Senju .

\- En si mocoso tienes razón en decir que el murió, pero el uso una técnica que iso que volviera a la vida pero con un costo de uno de sus ojos el Izanagi. Dijo Kurama

\- Que es el Izanagi Kurama-sensei. Pregunto con duda Naruto.

\- Simple mocoso esta técnica es en Genjutsu de alto nivel que solo pueden usar los Uchihas pero el costo es la perdida de uno de sus ojos, el cual queda ciego para siempre y por eso esto los Uchihas lo clasificaron como Kinjutsu "Técnica prohibida". Esto hace que si el usuario esta herido de gravedad o de muerte poder volver a la vida ileso, pero si se usa en el momento oportuno. Dijo Kurama.

Naruto empezó analizar la información obtenida por Kurama, viendo que esta técnica puede ser de mucha ayuda para el plan pero en su debido momento.

\- Entonces es definitivo Madara Uchiha esta con vida. Dijo Naruto al molesto por que complicaba los planes que habían hecho.

\- Si mocoso el maldito esta con vida y al parecer será un verdadero problema, porque él está planeando activar Tsukuyomi Infinito y sumergir en un sueño Infinito a todos y así dominar el mundo Shinobi, pero para eso nos necesita a nosotros los Bijus. Y al parecer nos cazara a nuestros Jinchurikis y extraernos de ellos para su plan, que según pude ver estas debilitando a Kirigakure ya que si estos se interponen en sus planes, su plan podría fallar ya que Kirigakure tiene la mayor cantidad de "Líneas Sucesorias" y eso sería un gran problema para su plan. Dijo Kurama.

Naruto solo pudo hacer un bufido de molestia debido que tendrá que evitar que lo cacen mas adelante para evitar que le ganen con el control del mundo Shinobi.

\- Bueno al menos ahora sabemos de qué cuidarnos y debo prepare mejor para lo que nos viene más adelante. Dijo Naruto de forma madura a pesar de su corta edad.

\- Jejeje al parecer has madurado mucho Naruto me sorprendes tu manera de pensar. Dijo Kurama.

\- Todos cambian después de lo que me contaste del porqué de mi sufrimiento, estoy mas dispuesto de cumplir nuestra menta juntos y hacernos con el poder para dominar el mundo Shinobi. Dijo Naruto con madurez en sus palabras.

Kurama no podía de estar más que feliz que Naruto se tome en serio sobre el plan, sabiendo que con su ayuda podrá someter a los humanos.

Mientas seguían charlando no se percataron que estaban por llegar al muelle de Kiri. Topándose con muchas embarcaciones ancladas en las orillas.

Naruto sonrió, ahora solo debía de encontrar una embarcación lo suficientemente adecuada para ir al país del Remolino.

\- Bueno mocoso ahora solo debemos buscar a quien "convencer" que nos lleve a Uzushio. Dijo Kurama con una sonrisa algo siniestra.

Después de estar caminando por el muelle, pudo divisar una embarcación que cumplía con lo que buscaba y se dirigió hacia haya.

Al acercarse vio al dueño del barco y se acercó hacia él. Pero antes de haciendo el Henge en un callejón cercano.

\- Disculpe señor, este barco puede ir a alta mar. Dijo Naruto al capitán de la embarcación.

\- Oh. Hola pequeño. Dijo amablemente el capitán.- Si niño mi embarcación a surcado los mares muchas veces y a salido ileso e incluso pase por los remolinos qué protegen la isla de en ruinas de Uzushio. Dijo con orgullo el Capitán del barco.

\- Y por qué preguntas niño. Dijo algo curioso el capitán del barco.

Naruto sonrió internamente, y empezó a usar el Chakra de Kurama para la siguiente Técnica de tipo Genjutsu contra el capitán.

\- A solo quería que me lleve hacia Uzushio. Dijo Naruto mientras ocultaba una sonrisa calculadora, mientras hacía señales con la mano detrás de su espalda para que no lo viera el capitán.

\- Eh niño ese lugar es muy peligroso, para un niño como tú y además donde están tus padres. Dijo algo sorprendido por lo dicho por Naruto.

\- No le pedí su opinión. Dijo Naruto molesto – Fue una orden. Grito Naruto al capitán.

El al ver que el niño le había gritado y pensando que era una distracción por partes de algunos que quería quitarse su barco, el capitán trato de pedir ayuda pero fue demasiado tarde porque Naruto termino de hacer los sellos necesarios para hacer un Genjutsu de tipo control mental contra el capitán.

\- Bueno capitán lo ordeno que partiremos ahora mismo. Dijo Naruto con un tono de autoridad de mando.

El capitán siendo controlado solo asintió y empezó a preparar su barco para zarpar e ir a donde su amo le digiera.

Hacia Naruto partió esa misma tarde, alejándose de Kirigakure y dirigiéndose a las ruinas de Uzushiogakure, para saber todos sus secretos.

Varios días después …..

Ya había pasado varios días desde que Naruto partió de las costas de Kirigakure, les fue algo difícil encontrar el pasaje seguro para ingresar a la isla ya que la zona que rodeaba la isla era una zona de remolinos y eso no sorprendió a Naruto el de porque se llamaba Uzushio al lugar.

Al llegar a la costa de Uzushio, Naruto bajo del barco y al no necesitar el barco para regresar y aun teniendo en control con el capitán, hizo que zarpara hacia uno de los remolinos que rodeaba la isla haciéndolo hundir y también a la vez que el capitán muriera ahogado y se hundiera con su embarcación.

A Naruto no le importaba, ya que tenía un plan para regresar más rápido hacia su departamento, y solo atino a mirar hacia el frente a la espesa selva de la isla de Uzushio, avanzando para descubrir sus secretos que guardaban en sus ruinas. Dando una sonrisa de satisfacción y con ansias de saber con qué se toparía en las ruinas de Uzushiogakure.

¿Qué pasara con Naruto, ahora que está en Uzushio? ¿Qué encontrara? Y ¿Qué secretos desempolvara del Clan Uzumaki?

Para eso no se pierdan el capítulo 6

 **N/A** : bueno chicos disculpen la tardanza, se debe a que no tenía alguna idea de cómo hacer este capítulo y como ven esto es solo la idea del momento, y bueno espero que le gusten este capítulo y además quiero decir algo sobre Nueva Oportunidad he tenido unos comentarios negativos del fic que traduzco diciendo que es una bazofia la historia sinceramente me viene sin cuidado lo que me digan a mi me gusto la historia ya que tiene buena trama y no me intereso por su caligrafía ya que vale un fic con buena ortografía si no tiene una trama que te atrapa y te haga seguir leyendo e imaginarse de que continuara, sinceramente son tontos si dicen que es una tontería este fic que traduzco, además recalcó que no es mío este fci de nueva oportunidad es de Hektols es su fic y al parecer tiene un poco mal manejo de la escritura en ingles pero yo no me quejo por ello su historia es muy buena y yo continuare con su traducción y uno que otra cosa cambiare de la historia original y sobre mi fic Road to Dark falta como 3 capítulos para que aparezcan Hinata, Sakura y Sasuke en la historia ya que este arco de la travesía de Naruto hacia Uzushio es importante para lo que habrá en los próximos capítulos y solo les pido tiempo para avanzar mi fic ya que lo mejor viene más adelante y demás que debo verme muchos fic donde haya peleas para poder hacer mejor esas partes de mi fic no quiero defraudarlos así que por favor apóyenme con sus comentarios ya que hacia alimentaran a este fic que si no le comentan lamentablemente no lo poder continuar y bueno no les estoy amenazando con que no hare más capítulos sino que solo quisiera la opinión de ustedes sobre mi fic si les gusta o hay algo que quiera que cambien en los siguientes capítulos, bueno con todos me despido y esperen hasta que actualice el fic de Road to Dark.


End file.
